Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-3})^{8}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ (9^{-3})^{8} = 9^{(-3)(8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})^{8}} = 9^{-24}} $